borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya/Quotes
Borderlands 2 *'Joining a game' **''"Siren here. Nice to meet you all. If anyone tries to capture me, I'll incinerate their brain."'' **''"Should we band together, we'll survive this. Our enemies will not."'' **''"Anyone need a Siren on their side?"'' **''"I'm capable of Phaselocking enemies into another dimension where they will die a prolonged, painful death. If this is not appealing to you, we have nothing to talk about."'' **''"Siren here."'' *'When completing a challenge' **''"Another challenge completed."'' **''"How 'bout that?"'' **''"That wasn't so difficult."'' **''"Great."'' **''"Fantastic."'' *'Killing an enemy' **''"Looks like my training is paying off!"'' **''"That was satisfying, huh?"'' **''"Hahaha-*snort*... excuse me... (After killing several enemies in rapid succession)"'' **''"You should ALL be running! (After killing several enemies in rapid succession)"'' **''"Fear me, bitches! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession)"'' **''"You are nothing! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession)"'' **''"Just. Give. Up! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession)"'' **''"This is the power of a siren! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession)"'' **''"You're powerless! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession)"'' *'Switching seats' **''"This seat is sticky; why is it sticky?"'' **''"May I have that spot?"'' **''"Let's switch."'' **''"Switch please."'' **''"Care to switch?"'' *'Hitting an enemy with a vehicle' **''"Roadkill!"'' **''"Bye now!"'' **''"Moron!"'' **''"What was that?"'' *'Hitting another vehicle in co-op' **''"pologies!"'' **''"Any broken bones?"'' **''"I feel the airbag should've been inflated."'' **''"That was unintentional!"'' *'When a vehicle is overturned' **''"Darn it."'' **''"Unfortunate."'' *'Critical Kill' **''"Criticaaal!"'' **''"Strangely satisfying."'' **''"Interesting reactions."'' **''"Critical (in a low voice)"'' **''"That was messy."'' **''"Another clean kill."'' **''"Unexpected."'' **''"Ouch."'' **''"You were weak."'' **''"Goodbye."'' **''"Booyah."'' **''"That's what you get."'' **''"That shut him up."'' **''"Whoa."'' *'Phaselocking an enemy' **''"Stay still!"'' **''"Stay put!"'' **''"Stop struggling!"'' **''"You won't enjoy this!"'' **''"This will hurt!"'' **''"Shut up!"'' **''"Quiet!"'' **''"Please stop."'' **''"You, stop."'' **''"Hold it right there!"'' **''"Silence!"'' **''"Freeze!"'' **''"Gotcha!"'' **''"This will end!"'' **''"Stop!"'' *'Killing an enemy while phaselocked' **''"I love my powers!"'' **''"That was awesome!"'' **''"Another one down!"'' **''"And stay down!"'' **''"Bed time!"'' **''"Farewell!"'' **''"That was interesting!"'' **''"You're done!"'' **''"So it goes..."'' **''"Shhh! Silence."'' **''"Bye now."'' **''"Cool!"'' *'Throwing a grenade' **''"Explosives!"'' **''"Explosives out!"'' **''"Got somethin' for ya!"'' **''"Grenade out!"'' **''"Here you go!"'' **''"Throwing grenade!"'' *'Out of ammo' **''"Empty!"'' **''"Dammit!"'' **''"Guns dry!"'' **''"I'm empty here!"'' **''"No more ammunition!"'' **''"Whatever. I don't need ammo."'' **''"Out of ammo!"'' **''"I need more ammo!"'' **''"I'm out!"'' **''"Of course."'' **''"Crap."'' **''"I'm out of ammo!"'' *'Spotting items' **''"Whoa..."'' **''"That is lovely!"'' **''"That is beautiful."'' **''"Wow!"'' **''"How about that?"'' **''"Nice."'' *'Comparing items in the menu' **''"Hmm... There's pros and cons to each..."'' **''"I've gotta think about this."'' **''"Which is superior?"'' *'Looking at the map' **''"Uh, what's the next destination?"'' **''"Next stop: anywhere."'' **''"There's a whole world waitin' out there."'' **''"Where to now?"'' *'Looking at the skill tree with a skill point to spend' **'''"So much to learn." **''"Everything looks so good."'' **''"Always more to learn."'' **''"Hmm..."'' **''"Time for some training."'' *'''Upon Leveling up **''"Wisdom is strength."'' **''"I feel different."'' **''"Always room to improve."'' **''"How about that?"'' **''"Always more to learn."'' **''"Success!"'' **''"Better and better."'' **''"I feel good!"'' *'Killing a Badass' **''"One less badass."'' **''"Let's do that again sometime."'' **''"That calmed him down some."'' **''"Boo-yah!"'' **''"Well, that's that."'' **''"Good riddance."'' **''"I like that."'' **''"That was enjoyable."'' **''"That was fun."'' **''"That was satisfying, huh?"'' **''"Well, that was something."'' **''"Ha-ha!"'' **''"So, who's next?"'' **''"Oh, I enjoy that."'' **''"Shhh! Silence."'' *'With Handsome Jack's voice' **''"This is interesting technology. I wonder how it -- oh God, I sound atrocious." (when receiving the voice modulator)'' **''"The monks always said to know your enemy like you know yourself, but this voice is officially the creepiest god-damn thing ever. (while idle)"'' **''"I've never considered myself an angry person, but if I have to speak with this fascist voice much longer, I will rip out my own voice box and stomp on it. (while idle)"'' **''"The silence is (almost threw-up)... oh god, hearing Jack's voice come out of me just made me throw-up in my mouth a little. (while idle)"'' **''"Siren here, testing tes...ting -- oh dear, I wanna punch my''self'' in the throat." (when idle)'' *'Spotting a badass' **''"Careful! Badass!"'' **''"Stay focused, Badass!"'' **''"Look out, Badass!"'' **''"That's a badass!'' **''"Badass!"'' **''"Badass in range!"'' **''"I see a badass!"'' **''"It's a badass!"'' **''"Badass look out!"'' **''"Watch it! Badass!"'' *'Idle' **''"I'll never forget what the Head Monk told me before I left the Abbey: "Child, you have so much left to learn" he said. I imagined he would have continued speaking, had I not pulled the trigger."'' **''"This silence reminds me of the Abbey... I hated the god damn Abbey."'' **''"Twenty-seven years of training just so I could stand here and stare at nothing."'' **''"The monks told me to respect silence, to treasure the moments of inaction so that combat could be even more invigorating. Now I truly understand: they didn't know what the HELL they were talking about!"'' **''"The impossible has happened. I... am... bored."'' **''"Booored..."'' **''"(sighs) Oh my God, this is dull."'' **''"Through meditation, I see everything: eternity, the whole of existence... aaand right now, it is boring the hell out of me."'' **''"I'm all for meditation, but this is ridiculous."'' **''"I came to this planet to fight, not to wait."'' *'When Crippled' **''"I can make it!"'' **''"Now I'm pissed."'' **''"Wrong move!"'' **''"I won't die here!"'' **''"You're moments from death!"'' **''"Now I'm angry!"'' **''"You'll regret that!"'' **''"Big mistake."'' **''"I don't think so."'' **''"You've made me angry!"'' *'Recovery Revive' **''"I'm back, bitches!"'' **''"No!"'' **''"Who's next?"'' **''"Now where was I?"'' **''"And now, you will fall!"'' **''"Wasn't even close!"'' **''"Wasn't my time."'' *'When reviving a player' **''"Keep calm!"'' **''"Stay calm!"'' **''"I've got you!"'' **''"Don't worry, you'll be fine."'' **''"I'm here!"'' **''"Keep firing!"'' **''"Hold it together!"'' **''"Let's get you up!"'' **''"You're fine, your're fine!"'' **''"You're gonna be fine!'' *'When revived by a player' **''"Thank you."'' **''"Much appreciated."'' **''"You're very kind."'' **''"How kind of you."'' **''"You have my thanks."'' **''"I thank you."'' **''"Many thanks."'' **''"Thanks, I needed that."'' *'Issuing a duel request' **''"I'll show you how to fight."'' **''"Ever fought a siren before?"'' **''"Wanna spar?"'' **''"I challenge you!"'' **''"Let's duel!"'' *'Receiving a duel request' **''"You want to spar?"'' **''"A challenge, huh?"'' **''"A duel then?"'' **''"Interesting..."'' **''"If you say so..."'' *'Losing a Duel' **''"You fought well."'' **''"I can see to your skill."'' **''"Well played... bitch."'' **''"Your skills were superior."'' **''"Perhaps next time"'' *'Getting a tie' **''"It seems our skills are equal."'' **''"Looks like we're evenly matched."'' **''"A tie? Interesting."'' **''"Well done."'' **''"Aww..."'' *'Winning a duel' **''"Thanks for the spar."'' **''"Don't let it get you down."'' **''"How pleasing"'' **''"You fought bravely."'' **''"I am victorious!"'' Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep **''"Hm. This area kinda smells like butts and dead people. (entering Unassuming Docks)"'' **''"Good morrow, fair maiden. Does something trouble you? (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge)"'' **''"Whoops. (when the gun slips out her hand)"'' **''"Oh, that's bull! I'm REALLY good at picking stuff up! (after breaking her fingers)"'' **''"Hmmmmm. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. (when approaching the Dwarven puzzle)"'' **''"Uhm...raft. (guessing the puzzle answer)"'' **''"Lots and lots of books. And guns. (on what she's going to spend prize money on)"'' **''"Fireball!"'' **''"Lightning bolt!"'' **''"Magic Missile!"'' *'Dropping the Crit' **''"Oops."'' **''"Crap!"'' **''"Damn!"'' **''"Son of a..."'' **''"WHY is this gun so slippery?"'' *'Rolling a Dice Chest once' **''"Come on..."'' **''"Statistically, my chances aren't great."'' **''"One in twenty? I'll take those odds."'' **''"Here we go!"'' **''"Let's see how probability favors me today."'' *'Rolling a Dice Chest twice' **''"Here's hopin'."'' **''"If I end up getting whites, I might actually punch something."'' **''"Two out of twenty -- much better odds."'' **''"An expensive roll."'' **''"I really wish gambling wasn't so enjoyable."'' Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *''"I know almost nothing about romance, so please pretend I just said something really inspiring about the power of love. (words of encouragement for Ed)"'' *(when tasting whiskey): **''"That... was not for me."'' **''"Bit better, but -- hic -- not great."'' **''"That felt good."'' *''"Everyone will tell you small lies, except the people you love, who will tell you large ones. (to make the baby cry)"'' *''"There was once an older man. He's dead now, of course. (when Moxxi asks about a mister-or-missus Vault Hunter in Maya's life)"'' *''"Romaburn plants don't grow out here -- I'm marginally sure this is just rolled-up human flesh dipped in gasoline. (when collecting the cigar box)"'' *''"Pah! No. (when Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal)"'' *(when collecting Stella's wig): **''"Hey, Junkbot. Stella. Could I borrow that wig?"'' **''"Ummm... I still need it for this quest, though."'' **''"I'M A COMPLETIONIST. SORRY!"'' *''"I really hope he's just using this for maintenance. (when collecting the can of grease)"'' *''"It's succeeded in irritating me, if nothing else. (when Innuendobot asks if his negging made Maya love him)"'' Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax *''"There's some alcohol. Smells of cologne, and mustaches. (When finding Hammerlock's booze)"'' *''"Let's not keep Hammerlock waiting, alright? (When speaking to the Varkid)"'' *''"Sorry, son of who? (When Hammerlock says he is going to be sacrificed)"'' *''"And that's why you never take orders. If I'm gonna get blown up, I wanna get blown up for my own reasons. (When finding Axton's assassin)"'' *''"The impact pattern's not that big. Fall must not have been high enough for him to lose consciousness before hitting the ground. Ugh. (When finding Gaige's assassin)"'' *''"Consider yourself lucky. That poison must have worked quickly. I wouldn't have. (When finding Maya's assassin)"'' *''"Someone once said, he who sets out on revenge should first dig two graves. That's a stupid-ass quote, revenge is awesome. (When finding Salvador's assassin)"'' *''"Poor attempt at faking a suicide, but clearly a doctor's hands at work. (When finding Krieg's assassin)"'' *''"What am I, uh... what am I looking at? (When finding Zer0's assassin)"'' *''"Dear Siren: though I find your physical attractiveness confusingly repulsive, I feel you will have an important role to play in the coming days. Knowing this, I elected to poison the Siren hunters through various means I shan't go into detail about, suffice to say they involved a beer bottle and a straw made of anthrax. Sincerely, a friend. (Upon completion of the mission)"'' *''"Hunh. I'm attractive? (After reading the letter)"'' Category:Transcripts